Fantastic Four Vol 1 311
** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * * Locations: * ** *** * * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * Sharon was transformed into a She-Thing and Ben was mutated further after being exposed to cosmic rays . * Sharon's traumas started while she was raped by thugs while a captive of Karl Malus in - . That happened behind the scenes but was confirmed in . It's not outright stated here but heavily implied as censorship and content restrictions imposed by the Comics Code Authority as it was enforced at the time of publication limited how such a sensitive subject could be broached. * Ben's recollection of how he was first mutated by cosmic rays is, of course, a recounting of the events of . * Roberta, the Fantastic Four's robotic receptionist was last seen in , After the Baxter Building was destroyed in , Mister Fantastic rebuilt Roberta in the Four Freedoms Plaza as explained in this issue. She next appears in . * Norman Webster was last seen in after he and Crystal were discovered as to having an affair. This is his last appearance to date. * The woman whom they refer to as Johnny's wife is not the real Alicia Masters. Unknown to all at the time, Alicia was replaced by a Skrull spy named Lyja around the events of , this was not revealed until . * The Black Panther appears here following his appearance in where he and Daredevil were at odds at how to guide the course of one of his young citizens who was then living in New York. * The THROB is next seen fighting off the forces of the High Evolutionary in . * Doctor Doom's loss of the Latverian throne is a long and complex tale and is as follows: ** It started when he took young Kristoff Vernard as a ward in . ** When Doom was seemingly killed in , his Doombots reprogrammed Kristoff's mind with the personality and memories of Doctor Doom in . The Fantastic Four defeated Kirstoff and contained him while they tried to find a cure. ** Meanwhile, Doctor Doom's body was restored to normal by the Beyonder in . ** Later, Doom kidnapped young Franklin Richards in (Doom's last appearance) to use him as a bargaining chip to have Mephisto free the soul of his mother. In order to get into Doom's caste, the Fantastic Four allowed Kristoff to go free and led them into Doom's domain. In the ensuing battle, Mephisto was defeated, and the Doombots decided to believe Kirstoff was the true Doctor Doom, when Von Doom expressed having failed at something and ran him out of the country. * Doctor Doom mentions how Hank Pym contemplated suicide. This occurred in , but was prevented by La Espirita. * Doom offers to cure Sharon of her condition. Although she refuses him here she eventually accepted his offer in , but this cure eventually came with a price as evidently was seen in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}